Stuck!
by XXNeon-BubblesXX
Summary: Emily dies in a big car accident and wakes up in the middle of the scene where it all happened. Nobody can see or hear her and she doesn't know where to go... I suck at summaries:P Fem!USxUK


**A/N: My first real fanfic! I am a hardcore procrastinator so slow updates may occur.. Will I even continue this? Mehh, I don't know, only if you want me too. Well, enjoy:) Oh, by the way, I made America a girl because I felt like it, I guess haha. Well actually this story was based an original story I made with original characters and the main character was a girl. **

_Emily and her three, drunk friends had just stumbled out of a friend's house. It was a Friday night and they were invited to this hot jock's house. _

"_Ahaha! That was fun." Emily slurred. She had never gotten drunk before, she was only a teenager._

"_Yeah, well now it's just boring. Everyone is making out and some people are having sex in the other room. I can hear it!" Emily's friend, Sarah, said. _

"_I have an idea, how about we drive to my older sister's apartment? I have the key to her house and I'm positive she is probably at her boyfriend's house." Allison suggested._

"_Ok. I'll drive." Jessica said._

"_Are you sure you should be driving? You look wasted!." Emily asked._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine! It's only about three miles away." Jessica said_

_They all hopped into the white sedan and started their way to the apartment. Everything was fine for the first mile, then they came close to a traffic light and then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Jessica drove through a red light and a big truck was on Emily's right side. Then, before she could react- CRASH! The two vehicles collided._

I open my eyes. There are so many flashing lights. Blue, red and yellow lights, wait, aren't those ambulance or police lights? Is someone hurt?! I stand up, I'm on the ground in the middle of the road. Weird. I walk around all the firetrucks, police cars and ambulances and find a big accident. A big truck and a white sedan.. Wait! It looks just like Jessica's! I run to it and look at the beat up license plate on the ground. It is Jessica's car.

As I rush my way to the ambulance, I try to remember the last thing I did before I woke up in the road. I just can't remember. I stop in front of the ambulance and a paramedic walks by. I run to him.

"Hey! What's going on here, what happened?!" I yell to the paramedic. He ignores me.

"Hey! Can you hear me?!" I try again. No response.

Now I am frustrated! I try to tap the man on the shoulder, but he doesn't even flinch, he just keeps talking some cops. What the hell is going on? I walk away from him and go to the ambulance, I touch it and my hand goes right through it. I walk right through it and into the vehicle. There lies Jessica, Sarah, Allison… and someone with a blanket over them. I lift up the blanket. The bloodied, lifeless body of a girl is lying under those covers. Wait a second. That girl, she looks like me. Hold on! I remember now, te four of us were in the car, drunk, and we ran through a red light. Am I dead? I back out of the ambulance. I just want to get away.

I walk down the road away from the scene. I just keep walking, until I reach a big grassy field. I plopped down on the grass and just stare up at the starless sky. I thought you go to heaven or something when you die. I guess not.

"So, you must be new." I hear the voice of a British man. I turn around and see a tall, skinny man staring at me from only a few feet away.

"Uh, you can see me? Who are you?" I sit up and wait for a response.

"Arthur Kirkland, what about you?" He comes closer until he is only a foot away.

"Emily… E-Emily F. Jones." I stuttered. His dark green eyes were staring straight at my deep blue ones. I stare back. After what seems like an hour, he breaks the silence with a little laugh.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone like you." I blush.

"W-What do you mean?" Damn it, why do I keep stuttering!

"Most people go to the light, but we can't find it. I've been walking the earth for almost 500 years!" He laughs.

"Oh…" That's all I can manage to say.

We keep talking and getting to know each other until he stops and looks at me.

"Emily, how about walk around this world together. It's so lonely here, there are rarely any others like us." He says, his eyes are clouded with sadness. How could I refuse?

"Well, ok." I guess it would be better to have someone with me. I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life… uh... death?


End file.
